Sayaka Yabunmusan
Sayaka Yabunmusan (夜分霧散=明か, Yabunmusan Sayaka) is the sole remaining member of the Yabunmusan Clan. After her clan was wiped out by a certain azure haired man, Sayaka escaped to Rukongai, where she met the also-fleeing Setsuna Kawahiru. The two became fast friends, due to their cirumstances and compatible personalities. Several years later, Sayaka and Setsuna enrolled at the Shinō Academy, where Sayaka aided Setsuna with her steep learning curve. After graduating, the two were offered positions as instructors at the academy. Sayaka saw this as an oppertunity to stay close to her best friend, and quickly accepted after learing of Setsuna jumping at the chance as well. Soft-spoken and polite, Sayaka has a forbidden love for Setsuna that serves as a catalyst for many actions that she soon regrets. After sacraficing herself to make sure a maddened Setsuna wouldn't die alone, Sayaka is unwillingly reborn as a Human in Akihabara, Japan. There, she manifested her Fullbring, and with the help of Gai, returned to Soul Society to assist her students and peers for Part III of PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline. After achieving her completed Fullbring, Sayaka evolves into the first artificial Mototsu in existence. Appearance Sayaka is a beautiful young woman, with short, blonde hair that is parted in the middle, with her bangs framing her face and reaching down to her cheekbones. There is a single lock of hair that rests in-between her eyes at all times. She has emerald eyes. Sayaka's figure is perfectly proportioned; in addition, her breasts are bigger than Setsuna's, much to the latter's chagrin. She always wears rosary beads around her neck. Sayaka is often seen wearing a snow-white kimono with floral patterns, and an red obi sash is wrapped around her waist. She wears black geta. After becoming Human, Sayaka's attire changes to a sleeveless white buttoned shirt, tight-fitting black straight-legged jeans, and black sneakers. She also wears crimson fingerless gloves, similar to what Setsuna once wore. It is interesting to note that Sayaka's right eye is now a pale blue color, the same color as Setsuna's eyes once were. Since becoming a Mototsu, Sayaka's body has become flawless and perfect. Her eyes have become a glowing magenta within blue, and her hair has grown down to her waist. The clothes that she now wears are of the highest quality, featuring, which features a sleeveless dark crop top, exposing a large portion of her abdomen, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white obi sash. The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together, with two circular cutouts. Personality and Traits Sayaka is a somewhat quiet and rather shy young woman. At first glance, she seems rather agreeable, to the point of being submissive, especially to Setsuna, but underneath this, Sayaka is shown to have an iron will, and can be rather stubborn and bull-headed when it comes to decisions she believes will hurt others if plans are wrongly executed, and as Setsuna states, "she's like a damn ox...". Her relationship with Setsuna is one of the closest around; the two are almost inseperable. Sayaka is rather pacifistic, and would rather be a noncombatant, preferring to find a more peaceful solution to quarrels, however, she will fight if it is absolutely neccessary. Sayaka has romantic feelings for Setsuna, a fact that Sayaka attempts to hide from her due to fear of being rejected. Sayaka is absolutely devoted to Setsuna, and is willing to go to incredible lengths to make sure that she is happy, though most of the time, she is often going against her own personal beliefs to do so. When Setsuna was hospitalized due to an encounter with several Vasto Lordes, Sayaka sat by her bedside for three weeks without leaving once. Sayaka attempts to take on a motherly-sisterly role towards Shion, and is often seen trying to help her grasp basic concepts of Shinigami arts. Sayaka is always willing to lend a sympathetic ear to others, and enjoys listening to them and attempting to help them with their problems. Gai Nagareboshi and Sayaka get along rather well, and can cooperate perfectly to realize their seldom joint plans. After Setsuna went mad due to a number of contributing factors, Sayaka decided to attempt to snap her out of her frenzy, taking a more central role within the story. During their battle, Sayaka attempted to call out to Setsuna and force her to remember all the "fun we had together", only to be shot down by the now insane Kawahiru clanswoman who is beyond redemption in the eyes of everyone but Sayaka. However, after sustaining many blows in the battle with Setsuna and seeing her failure to reach her humanity, Sayaka sacrifices herself to not only kill Setsuna, but make sure Setsuna didn't die alone and to go with her into the after-afterlife, also allowing Shion, Naishō and Tsubame to escape safely. After her revival as a Human, Sayaka retains most of her former personality traits, however, when alone or with the ones closest to her; she reveals that she is now highly depressed, due to her believing her sacrifice was in vain because Sakaya was in love with Setsuna, and wanted to be with her in death, and now that they are no longer together, Sayaka must keep living. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Despite her appearances as frail and weak, Sayaka is highly competent. She is noted by Haruko Kiseki as one of the greatest Shinigami to ever graduate from the Shinō Academy. In the one battle she did enter, she showed incredible power and skill; easily dominating her opponent before achieving a mutual kill to make sure she would not die alone. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sayaka is a master of Zanjutsu, and excels at parrying her opponents' attacks. In battle, she utilizes an quick and elegant style, resiminent of ballet to confound and poke at her opponents with light, yet powerful stabs and slashes. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kūjin:' Yukikaze (空陣・雪風, "Shunya Formation: Snow-Bearing Wind"): Not Yet Revealed. *'Bakunetsu Tenkyoken' (爆熱祢津天虚剣, "Exploding Fever Heaven Falsehood Sword"): Incredible Strength: Despite her small size, Sayaka has phenomonal strength. An example of this is when facing down the maddened Setsuna, Sayaka blocked several of the latter's Kūjin (空陣 lit. "Shunya Formation") techniques, which is regarded as one of the most powerful Zanjutsu styles in Soul Society with her bare hands, a feat which even Gai Nagareboshi was unable to accomplish. Shunpo Master: Sayaka is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo, with her speed being nearly comparable to Yoruichi Shihōin. She often combines Shunpo with athletic cartwheels, one-handed backflips, and rolls to achieve devastating speed. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Gai and Setsuna after she interrupted their battle, who are two of the most proficient in speed-enhancing arts as well. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Sayaka moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often than her Zanjutsu, Sayaka's proficiency in Hakuda is impressive. She is shown to use open palm thrusts and elbow attacks to overpower her enemy with ease. Incredible Speed: Even without the use of Shunpo, Sayaka is blindingly fast. Kidō Master: While preferring to rely on her swordsmanship, Sayaka is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. She is also able to mix it with other fighting techniques. In addition, Sayaka is highly knowledgeable and skilled in healing Kidō, and she is highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Aside from the forbidden Hadō #97. Rengoku Hyōya, Sayaka has been shown utilizing Hyōga Seiran. *'Rengoku Hyōya' (煉獄氷屋, "Purgatory Ice Night"): A forbidden offensive technique, similar to Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō. Utilizing the power of her manipulation over ice using Yukianesa and using her soul and body as a catalyst, Sayaka concentrates all her power into her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap herself and her opponent. After about five seconds of freezing her opponent, Sayaka then sheathes her sword, causing the ice cage to shatter, killing herself and her opponent on contact. High Intelligence: Sayaka is highly deductive, and like Gai, is able to use observation and calculation to succeed when faced with a particularly powerful opponent. She has a good understanding of the human mind; more specifically, Setsuna's- Sayaka is one of the few people able to realize that Setsuna had a breakdown before she acted on her shattered mind and the reasons behind it. Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: Hailing from the Musanyabun Clan, Sayaka has a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. She can release her reiatsu in a potent aura that takes the form of icy winds that surround her. *'Telekinesis': Sayaka is able to use telekinesis with her reiatsu to levitate her Zanpakutō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her weapon back to her hand. Stats Stats (Part III) Zanpakutō (formerly) Yukianesa (ユキアネサ, "Snow Woman") is the name of Sayaka's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an azure katana, with the tsuba shaped like a snowflake. Despite its fragile appearance, Yukianesa is able to clash with Setsuna's Hantonghaeng in its Bankai form with little effort; Sayaka was even able to push Setsuna back several feet in their third clash. "Yukianesa", "snow woman", is a Japanese fairy. Shikai: Unusually, Yukianesa's Shikai does not have a release command. Instead, whenever Sayaka runs her hand along the blade, it enters Shikai instantly. In Shikai, Yukianesa's blade becomes larger and elagonated, as the tsuba expands into several snowflakes. Droplets of snow constantly scatter off of it's blade. The Shikai form of Yukianesa is able to match with Hantonghaeng in Sinsaeng Jiongsu form. Shikai Special Abilities: Sayaka states that Yukianesa's blade is ice, and its power is manipulating the water in the atmosphere. The ice Yukianesa creates erodes life, which is why Sayaka prefers to not use her Shikai, due to her love of all living things. Sayaka is able to shape the ice she creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel herself on one, in addition to being able encase her opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for ten seconds. The ice Sayaka forms is of a crimson color. *'Hishōken' (飛翔剣, "Ice Flying Sword"): Sayaka launches a crescent-moon shaped arc of ice at her opponent. This arc lets off a polar chill as it flies through the air. When it strikes her opponent, it explodes into many icicles that pierce them. *'Hikyoku Getsumei' (氷翼月明, "Ice Winged Moonlight"): *'Mōfubuki' (猛吹雪, "Furious Snowstorm"): *'Sekkachiri' (雪花塵, "Snowflake Dust"): *'Hirensabai' (氷連鎖倍, "Ice Chain Double"): Bankai: Hyōgajidai Yukianesa (氷河時代ユキアネサ, "Ice Age Snow Woman"): In Bankai, Sayaka's attire changes to a white, flowing kimono with red parts that are held up by a large studded black belt. Her new kimono has snowflake patterns on it. She now wears azure armored boots and gauntlets. While never used in the present, Sayaka's Bankai was seen in a flashback during her Fullbring training. Sayaka refers to her Bankai as "a wretched tool to suck the life out of all that approach it", hinting that Hyōgajidai Yukianesa has a sort of reiatsu-draining ability. Fullbring (formerly) Chains of Destiny (チェーン·オブ·デスティニー, "Chēnsu obu Desutinī") is the name of Sayaka's Fullbring. Sayaka's Fullbring powers focus on changing the form of her rosary beads. By recalling memories of her and Setsuna's time together, Sayaka causes her rosary beads to elagonate into a large, golden chain, similar to the chained-together segments of Setsuna's Hantonghaeng, with a grappling hook at the end. The chain can extend for miles at vast speeds, and possesses incredible blunt force. She can attack by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, Sayaka often proceeds to slam them into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc). After Sayaka spends more time within Soul Society, Chains of Destiny gains the ability to freeze opponents on contact. The reason Chains of Destiny has taken on such an appearance and abilities is because during Sayaka and Setsuna's last moments, their souls merged; essentially becoming one and the same. Later, her Fullbring powers evolves so that they changed the appearance of her entirety, covering her whole body in a snow-white and red Reiatsu with an azure halberd, similar to Setsuna's Hantonghaeng forming in her left arm. Sayaka stated that she feels "Setsuna flowing through me her" whenever she utilizes her Fullbring. Her abilities are classified as a Clad-Type Fullbring, because Sayaka is shrouded in her own power, which resembles a kimono, much like her former Bankai. In this form, Sayaka is able to Fullbring even concrete and solid air in order to propel herself higher and at faster speeds. After Sayaka first achieved this second stage, Gai stated that all that is left to do is to beef up her new body and powers and then her Fullbring and Shinigami powers will fuse, giving Sayaka a power transcending that of a Shinigami, similar to a Mototsu. *'Ice Flying Sword' (アイス·フライング·ソード, "Aisu Furaingu Sōdo"): Sayaka launches a crescent-moon shaped arc of ice at her opponent. This arc lets off a polar chill as it flies through the air. When it strikes her opponent, it explodes into many icicles that pierce them. *'Crown of Roses' (クラウン·オブ·ローゼズ, "Kuraun obu Rōzezu"): Setsuna's signature technique, which Sayaka somehow learnt. Sayaka creates giant roses and spiked branches made from light that surround and bind the opponent. *'Infinity Winds' (インフィニティ·ウィンズ, "Infinitei U~inzu"): Setsuna's most powerful technique, inherited by Sayaka. By punching the ground, Sayaka unleashes an enormous tornado formed from light around her person. Enhanced Speed: Through Fullbring, Sayaka can move far more quickly than usual, at one point catching Gai off guard by vanishing and appearing behind him with a punch readied. Sayaka's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light," which indicates that it is preparing for her next high speed movement. Gai noted that the presence of the Bringer Light indicates that Sayaka is beginning to master Fullbring. *'Imitation Storm '(イミテーション·ストーム, "Imitēshon Sutōmu"): Sayaka rapidly appears and dissapears around her opponent, creating thousands of illusions of herself that surround her opponent. Mototsu Zanpakutō Rettenjō (烈天上, "Violent Heaven's Maiden") is the name of Sayaka's new Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a giant, orange medieval broadsword. Shikai: Rettenjō's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Deliver justice!" (正義を実現, "Seigi o jitsugen!"). When in Shikai, Rettenjō takes the form of a brilliant, massive golden blade (around five meters long), cross-guard, and hilt. On the blade, nine orbs are engraved, in a zigzagging pattern, and there is a red orb on the cross-guard. On the sides of the cross-guard, there are golden angelic wings. It has an even brighter trim around the blade, and around the orbs, there are crystals. The pommel is shaped like a 'S'. The blade of the sword glows all the colours of the rainbow. Shikai Special Ability: Rettenjō's special ability is to destroy everything that the blade comes into contact with into pieces. By slamming the blade into the ground, Sayaka can also use this power to crush the ground beneath herself, softening it to cushion impacts. Bankai: Mugendai Rettenjō (無限大烈天上, "Infinity Violent Heaven's Maiden"): Quotes *''"Don't worry, Setsuna...It's lonely, being by yourself. ... It's fine. I'll stay by your side forever, Setsuna."'' -To Setsuna Kawahiru, in their final moments Trivia *Sayaka's birthday, March 14th, falls on the same day as White Day in Japan and Korea which is an mirror equivalent to Valentine's Day where girls respond to boys who gave them gifts on the said holiday. This reflects her relationship with Setsuna as her birthday is Valentine's Day. *Sayaka is Christian, more specifically, Catholic. While it remains low-key, her last moments- praying for Setsuna before kissing her rosary beads around her neck- is a reference to how Catholics to kiss their rosary beads as a part of their prayer. In addition, her sacrficing herself to save Setsuna from her "sin" is similar to, well... *Sayaka is the most "developed" of PersonaSuperiorDeus' characters, in regards to abilities. *In contrast to Setsuna's surname, Kawahiru, which comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", the surname Yabunmusan comes from yabun (夜分, lit. "nighttime") and musan (霧散, lit. "dispersing"), coming together as "Dispersing Nightime". This reflects Setsuna and Sayaka's statuses as polar opposites, in both personality and appearance. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fullbringer